Love Potion Number 9
by SaveTheWorldOnHappyTheDragon
Summary: Juvia spiked Gray's drink with a Love Potion guaranteed to make him love her! But then Jellal drinks it instead, and, unfortunately for both Jellal and Erza, and possibly the rest of the guild, it has some nasty side affects. Jerza with a tiny bit of Gruvia on the side.


Jellal took a seat next to Gray at the bar, and ordered a drink. Gray turned toward Jellal and started talking, ignoring Juvia, who was right next to them.

Juvia smiled and pulled a bottle from her pocket. It was light pink, with a heart shaped stopper, and it bubbled menacingly as she shook it.

She poured the entire bottle into Gray's drink, making sure he didn't see her, and then quickly threw the bottle out of the window. She turned away before Gray could see her.

Mira put Jellal's drink down on the counter next to Gray's. Gray, engrossed in his conversation, picked up Jellal's drink by mistake and took a swig.

Jellal grabbed Gray's drink and drank it all down. Juvia watched in horror as Gray remained perfectly sane, while Jellal stared into space. "No! That was Gray-sama's!" She whispered angrily.

Jellal blinked as if coming out of a dream. He looked at Gray, then Juvia, then Mira, and finally Erza. She was sitting at a table with Lucy and Levy, and the three of them were laughing.

Jellal stood up in a trance-like state. Gray stared at him in confusion. "Jellal?" He asked. Jellal put a hand up to silence him and walked over to Erza.

"Er...Za..." He muttered. Erza looked up.

"Jellal?" She asked, putting down her drink. Jella blinked a few times, and then...

"Erza-sama!" He squealed, hugging her. Erza's face began to blend in with her hair, and she began to splutter.

Now, before my readers get too confused, that potion that Jellal drank was a love potion, meant for Gray. As Juvia put one of her hairs, and one of Gray's hairs into the potion, after Jelllal drank it he took on one of the two's personalities.

"Jellal! What are you...?" Erza spluttered as Jellal let go. Jella sat down next to her and proceded to stare at her, blushing madly.

"Jellal? What the heck?" Gray asked, walking over to them without a shirt on. Jellal looked at Gray menacingly.

"Love rival." He muttered it like it was a curse word. Gray looked startled.

"What?" He asked. "Jellal, why are you acting like Juvia?" Jellal glared.

"Erza-sama is mine, not yours. Don't even look at her." He threatened. Gray looked affronted.

"Why would I want Erza? No offense." Erza nodded at Gray, still as red as her hair. Levy and Lucy looked at each other.

"Juvia." They both said at the same time, standing up. Juvia yelped and dived behind a pillar as the two approached her.

"Juvia, did you spike Jellal's drink?" Levy asked. Juvia backed up, shaking her head.

"Juvia didn't mean to! She just wanted Gray-Sama to love Juvia!" She defended herself, holding up her hands in defense. Lucy sighed.

"Well, it looks like Jellal got it instead." She told Juvia. Juvia stared in horror.

"Juvia didn't mean for this to happen..." She whispered. Levy crossed her arms.

"Well, it did. Do you still have some of the potion? I can probably reverse it." She said, already grabbing some books out of her backpack. Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia threw it out the window." She said. Levy nodded.

"I'll go get one of the glass shard. If there's residue I can probably make an antidote and reverse this whole mess." She said, bookmarking a page and then stuffing the book back in her bag. "Lu-Chan, go tell Erza she's gonna have to live this out for a bit."

Lucy nodded. "Alright." She said, and walked over to Erza. "Erza, Juvia put a love potion in Jellal's drink by mistake... She can make a cure, but it'll take a while."

Erza nodded from in between Jellal's arms. "Y-yes, I-I can d-do that..." She stuttered, trying to pull free from Jellal's grasp.

"How many babies would you like, Erza-sama?" Jellal asked. Erza turned a shade of red that even surpassed her hair.

Jella stood up suddenly. "Jellal love's Erza-sama!" He declared loudly. The half-empty guild hall began snickering.

Juvia sat in a corner, sulking. "Juvia only wanted Gray-sama's attention." She muttered to herself, drawing circles on the floor with her finger.

Levy ran back in and sat at a table. "Jet! Go get the book on counter-curses!" She commanded. Jet ran into the library immediately. "Droy! My glasses!" She yelled. Droy handed her her glasses. "Gajeel! Get me my rune-writing pen from Freed!"

"Why do I have to do it?" He complained with a mouthful of metal. Levy glared.

"Do you want Jellal like this forever?" She asked angrily. Gajeel shook his head.

"Fine." He stood up and went to seek out Freed.

Levy put on her glasses and began to read, and took notes occasionally. Meanwhile, Erza ran around the guild hall, chased by a crazy Jellal in an "I love Erza Scarlet" tee shirt.

"Requip!" Erza yelled. "Heaven's Wheel!" She aimed the swords at Jellal, but he merely waved his hand and they dissapated.

"What's wrong, Erza-sama?" He asked. "Why are you aiming swords at Jellal?" Erza backed up against a pillar.

"I...I... LEVY! HURRY UP!" She commanded. Jet and Droy began chanting faster.

"Go Levy! Go! Go Levy!: They chanted to the beat of Droy's drum. Levy closed the book, took her pen from Gajeel, and began to write a spell.

"I've got it!" She yelled suddenly. Erza looked up hopefully. "Erza, bring Jellal over here." She commanded.

Erza looked up at Jellal. "Hey, Jellal-sama." She forced herself to purr. Jellal smiled widely. "Can we go sit by Levy? I want to talk to my friend." She began to walk towards Levy, and Jellal followed with a love-struck expression on his face.

Finally they reached the table that Levy was at. The guild watched with bated breath as Levy chanted a spell. Finally, a cloud of pink smoke exhaled out of Jellal's mouth, and he fell over.

Erza caught him and set him down on a chair. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, and then his eyes focused on Erza. "Er...za?" He asked.

"Jellal, how are you feeling?" Erza asked slowly. Jellal sat up.

"I had the weirdest dream." He said, then looked down at his "I Love Erza Scarlet" tee. He turned red. "Uh... Was it a dream?" He asked.

The entire guild shook their heads in unison. He nodded. "I thought as much. Well, I'm going to go climb under a rock for a few years. See you then." He stood up and walked out of the guild hall, his face burning.

Gray shook his head. "Why do I have a feeling that love potion was for me?" He asked no one in particular. Juvia blushed and went back to her corner of shame.


End file.
